


Bad Little Bird

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But consensual, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Sansa has been bad and Joffrey says she must be punished by the Hound.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameisnoneya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/gifts).



> This is a total raunch-fest for mynameisnoneya's birthday. I usually write jonsa but I couldn't resist giving my bestie some dirty sansan for her big day. Love ya', Chic!
> 
> It's dirty. I've not set an age but we know Sansa was underage in KL so that's why I tagged that. If it's not your cup of tea, please don't read it. Otherwise, hope you enjoy!

“Are you ready for your punishment, Little Bird?” he rasps in her ear.

“Yes,” she says, trembling…waiting for the blow to land.

**Thwack!**

His palm lands on her bare, white arse cheeks.

“Aahhhh!” she cries out.

**Thwack!**

She bites her lip this time and lets the pain wash over her. The sting and then the tingle are painful and yet pleasant, too. **Thwack!** Another blow and then he shushes her sniffles, rubbing his large, callused hand across the tender, reddened flesh.

“You did so good, Little Bird. You took your punishment like the big girl you are, didn’t you? Do you want your reward now?”

“Yes, ser,” she says.

“What? I’m no ser. You naughty little bird…you want to be punished some more don’t you?”

“No!” she cries. _Yes!_

“Come here, Little Bird,” he says with a dark chuckle.

These little sessions of punishment are something new and exciting to Sansa. Joffrey wanted her punished and had told the Hound to do it again this time. Usually, he liked to watch her being beaten but lately, he’d grown bored with that. He stopped ordering Ser Meryn to do it and started telling his dog to. But the first two times, they’d sat together in the room in silence. He wouldn’t lay a hand on her…much as she wanted him to. It was on the third occasion of her being subjected to his ‘punishment’ that she suggested he should probably punish her somehow.

“How would I punish you? I’ve no wish to inflict harm on you, girl.”

“You could…when I was bad…when I was little…my septa would whip me.”

“When were you ever bad, Little Bird?”

Sansa bit her lip and hung her head. “I wasn’t but she said she would. Once, I was playing with my brothers though and we…we did that. We spanked…each other. It was…um…”

He’d given her a long look then with his eyebrows raised. “Oh yeah?”

“Yes,” she murmured. “You could spank me.”

“With my hand?”

“Yes.”

Things progressed from there and with every ‘punishment’ session, Sansa learned to love a new form of punishment.

She’d called him ‘ser’ on purpose today of course. She knew it, he knew it but, as she got down on her knees to suck his cock, neither of them said a word about it. _He’s so large_ , she had thought with misgivings the first time she’d seen his shaft bare and straining out at her. Now, she knew how much she loved that he was large.

“Take it in, Little Bird. As far as you can now.”

“I can’t take it all, ser. It’s too big,” she says with her blue eyes looking up at him from beneath her lashes on the floor in front of him.

“Ser, again, eh?”

“I’m sorry. I’m so bad. I have traitor’s blood,” she says with a mischievous grin.

“Maybe I’ll stick you with my sword this time then,” he threatens.

She hopes so. He’s only done that twice before. She reaches up and strokes his cock, pleased with the grunt he gives. She strokes and strokes until he’s fully hard and a bit of liquid is dripping from the tip. She licks it off with her tongue earning a groan this time. She smiles before she wraps her mouth around his cock, taking him in as far as she can. She sucks and then swirls her tongue around the tip. She plunges down until she’s nearly choking and then sliding back up, lashing him with her tongue, pinching him with her lips, barely nipping with her teeth.

“Are you going to bite me, wolf bitch?”

“No, I’m a bird. It is only a peck.”

He looks down at her with his eyes, those brown eyes that usually look so angry and fierce but are soft and velvety now.

“Keep pecking then, little bird.”

She has a hand around the lower half of his shaft. He’s far too large to fit in her mouth completely. She keeps sucking and stroking while on her knees. Her other hand grasps his balls and gives them a gentle squeeze.

“Aarrgghh…I’m close now. Will I come in your mouth or spray it in your face and on your tits?”

She doesn’t answer but looks up at him with hungry eyes again. He knows where she wants it and he won’t give it to her. This is supposed to be punishment after all. He pulls out of her hungry little mouth and spurts all over her tits and chest. She opens her mouth, just like a baby bird, trying to catch a tasty morsel but he refuses her a single drop this way. Some even spills to the floor. _What a waste_.

“Clean it up, little bird,” he says as he sits in the chair before her.

She stays on her knees and uses her finger. She collects his cum drop by drop with her finger and licks her finger clean before looking for more to swallow. It’s cold already. She wanted it in her mouth, all hot and straight from the source, but this will do. She makes a show of sucking her finger clean with every swipe and he’s already got that dark look again. Perhaps she’ll earn her reward now. Or perhaps she’ll provoke him to punish her some more.

“May I get up now, ser?” she asks all wide-eyed innocence.

“Oh,” he chuckles, “I see. It’s going to be like that today, is it? I was going to eat my favorite bird but I don’t think she deserves it today. That’s a shame. I prefer her…even to chicken.”

Sansa bites her lip. She wanted that. She wanted if very much but she was hoping that perhaps she could get him to beat her with his sword again.

“Please…I want…”

“You don’t get to make the rules here, girl!” he shouts.

She jumps. His voice his harsh but she still knows there’s far more bark than bite to this dog, at least with her.

“Will you spank me some more then?”

“Yes, and properly this time. Get over here,” he says, gesturing to his lap.

She lays across his large lap. His cock is already half hard again. Her hips are bent across one meaty thigh and her torso is across the other, right below her breasts. He gives her no warning before he begins.

**THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

He rains a series of blows, testing his strength. Some are hard and some are not so much. Her breath hitches in her throat with every one though. She feels her arse cheeks wobble and the sting gets more intense.  She is so wet between her thighs. 

“As red as your hair now,” he teases. She is crying a bit now and he shushes her again, caressing her softly once more. “Let’s not have that now, little bird,” he says as she feels a finger brushing her folds. She immediately spreads her legs. “Oh, my bad little bird wants this, doesn’t she?” She nods and he teases her some more. Up and down his finger slides against her folds until… “How’s this?” he husks, as he slides a finger inside.

“It’s good,” she says and then she moans as he starts pumping his finger inside. “Ahhh…please…”

“Please what, little bird?”

“Fuck me, Dog.”

“Fuck you? You want me to bloody my sword, don’t you, you naughty little bird?”

“Yes…fuck me.”

He pulls her up roughly and but then turns her to face him. She eagerly shifts to straddle his lap.

“You sure?” he asks.  He never does these things without asking.

“Yes.”

He lifts her by her hips and centers her. His cock is fully hard again. “Slowly we go, little bird,” he says gently then.

Sansa doesn’t wait for slowly though. She plunges down, taking him in and cries out. It doesn’t hurt like the first time, it doesn’t even hurt a little bit like the second time. It feels good. She starts bouncing up and down on his cock, riding him like a horse. He leans back in the chair with a smirk on his face, reaching up to fondle her tits now and then, but making her do all the work. She doesn’t mind. It feels so good.

“Tell me about it, little bird.”

“I love your cock, dog. Ahhh! I love fucking you, being fucked by you. Mmmm…I love being your little bird. Unnn…” She can feel it building, that delicious moment of bliss she’s only ever experienced with his mouth on her before or his fingers inside. “Oohhh…yessss! Ohhhh, fuck me, dog…unnnnn…” Before she can reach her peak though, he yanks her up off his cock. Sansa wants to sob with frustration. She was so close. She forgets about being a little bird for a moment. “Why’d you do that?! I was so close!”

“This is punishment…now on your knees, wolf bitch. This dog will fuck you like the bitch you are.”

He’s never taken her this way. Something starts uncoiling in her belly again at just the thought of it.

“Yes…”

“Master, call me your master.”

“Yes, master.”

“But I’m also your dog and you’re my bitch.”

“Yes, master. I’m your bitch.”

He gets behind her and in one powerful thrust he’s sheathed within her. She gasps with the pain from the fullness of him and this new position. He grasps her hips tightly as he starts pounding her. The pain is soon replaced by pleasure though it is different than when he simply fingers her or puts his mouth on her.

“Take it, bitch,” he says in a strangely gentle voice for such harsh words.

“Give it to me, master. Your bitch wants it. Ahhh…unnn…fuck me, dog.”

“That’s right. I’ll fuck you bloody. I’ll make you scream. Even when Joffrey beds you someday, you’ll still be mine. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes…unnn…I’ll suck…your cock…mmm…when he’s…ohhh…not around. Unnnn-unggghhh! YES!!!” she screams as she climaxes, reaching that lovely peak he denied her earlier. His hips stutter as he starts to reach his own.

“Fuck…fuck…I love…fucking…uhhh…you….my little bird…Unngghh!!”

They collapse on the floor in a sweaty tangle of limbs. He pulls her on top of him as he rolls to his back. He gently strokes her hair out of her face. He kisses her lovingly on the lips.

“How did I do?” she asks.

“You did wonderfully, little bird.”

“Good. But tomorrow I may be bad again.”

He chuckles and holds her close before he rumbles in her ear, “I certainly hope so.”


End file.
